<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tagesreste by Omega_White</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644530">Tagesreste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White'>Omega_White</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Night Terrors, Scary Movies, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Monster in der Dunkelheit? Oder doch ein tragischer Unfall, ausgelöst durch innere Ängste?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tagesreste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Verfasst im Jahre 2012</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TAGESRESTE</p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>Hätte sie jemand vorgewarnt, dass sie den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würde, hätte sie es vermutlich nicht geglaubt. </p><p>Sie hätte wahrscheinlich angefangen zu lachen und eben diesem Jemand den schlimmen Finger gezeigt, eine Geste, deren Verwendung ihre Mutter ihr schon vor langer Zeit strikt verboten hatte. Und natürlich hätte sich dieses prickelnde Hochgefühl in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet, welches sich immer automatisch dann einstellte, wenn sie bewusst allgemeingültige Regeln überschritt.</p><p>Natürlich ging es beinahe jedem Mädchen in ihrem Alter so. Jeder jungen Frau, müsste schon beinahe gesagt werden, denn mit ihren sechzehn Jahren war Audra alles andere als ein Mädchen - nach Audras persönlicher Ansicht zumindest, und sollte jemand die Frechheit besitzen, sie dennoch als einfaches Mädchen zu bezeichnen, ein entfernter, lange vergessener Onkel oder ein alter Bekannter ihrer Eltern beispielsweise, den sie nur deshalb freundlich behandelte, da er ihr jedes Jahr an Weihnachten einen Umschlag voller Geldscheine vorbeibrachte, so konnte sich dieser dann glücklich schätzen, dass Blicke nicht imstande waren, zu töten. Zumindest ist es das, was Audra und all ihre Verwandten voraussetzten. Würde Audra es denn jemals wagen, ihre Verwandtschaft diesen bitterbösen Blicken auszusetzen, wenn sie genau wüsste, dass diese noch in der gleichen Sekunde ihren Lebensgeist aushauchen würde? </p><p>Audra hätte vermutlich auch bei dieser Frage angefangen, zu lachen. Blicke, die töten können? Seid ihr noch ganz dicht? Man musste Audra doch ansehen, dass sie eine bodenständige und</p><p>(tote)</p><p>vernünftige junge Frau war. Blicke, die töten. Monster, die zum Leben erwachen, sobald abends die Lichter in den Zimmern kleiner Kinder gelöscht werden. Sobald die Betten ins Dunkel der Nacht getaucht sind, kommen schattenhafte Konturen lautlos unter den Schranktüren hervorgebrochen, ganz unabhängig davon, ob eine verzweifelt ihren Kopf schüttelnde Mutter diese vorher immer und immer wieder kontrolliert hatte. Da ist kein Monster im Schrank, Schatz. Da ist kein Zombie unter deinem Bett, mein Kind. Wie oft muss man diesen kleinen Blagen denn noch versichern, dass es so etwas wie Geister und Spukgestalten nur in schlechten Filmen gibt? Vielleicht sollte man noch die Fenster mit Brettern zunageln, damit nicht Lestat der Vampir in das Zimmer eindringt, sich mit seinen alten Lederhosen und Cowboystiefeln über das Fensterbrett schwingend, ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum für kleine Kinder, die sich verbotenerweise an einem Latenight- Movie gütlich getan haben, sich erwachsen und überlegen fühlend solange das Licht noch nicht ausgegangen war. Kleine Kinder, die nun wach im Bett liegen, zitternd, die Füße eingezogen, unter der Decke vor bleichen Totenhänden geschützt, deren dazugehöriger verrotteter Körper es nur danach dürstet, sie zu greifen und mit sich unter das Bett zu reißen, die Augen geschlossen, da sie genau zu wissen scheinen, dass ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen in die gelben Pupillen Lestats starren würden.</p><p>Natürlich ist das lachhaft.</p><p>Das wissen auch die kleinen Kinder am nächsten Morgen, in der dicht bevölkerten, von Sonnenstrahlen umfluteten Pausenhalle ihrer Schule. In der nächsten Nacht sind sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. </p><p>Audra hatte über solche Geschichten natürlich immer nur lachen können. Sie war kein ängstliches Kind gewesen. Sie hatte niemals mit Licht schlafen müssen. Sie schaute oft und gerne Horrorfilme. Das war erwachsen. Das war cool. Das grenzte die High Society von den ewigen Versagern und Waschlappen ab. Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter ihr diese Filme verboten. Natürlich hatte sie diese dennoch gesehen, durch diese ewigen Verbote erst recht zu der Missetat verleitet, und natürlich hatte sie am nächsten Morgen ungemein gut damit angeben können. Seht, hier ist Audra. Audra sieht verbotene Filme, Audra hat keine Angst im Dunkeln, Audra glaubt nicht an Monster, Audra</p><p>(weiß nicht, dass sie sterben wird)</p><p>kann man nichts vormachen.</p><p>Aber aus welchem Grund, fragte Audra sich in jener Nacht, schlägt mein Herz so schnell in meiner Brust? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie keuchend aus einem sehr real wirkenden Alptraum erwachte?</p><p>Zufall?</p><p>Aber nein, schaltete sich sofort ihr Verstand ein. Dafür musste es eine völlig logische Erklärung geben. Audra starrte wie gebannt auf das Blut an ihren Händen und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das sie vor ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Onkel geführt hatte, dem schon beinahe kahlköpfigen Bruder ihrer Mutter, einem Professor für irgendetwas, das Audra nicht richtig aussprechen konnte. Träume, hatte er Audra erklärt und sich eine dieser ekelhaften Zigarren angezündet, welche er immer zu rauchen pflegte, das sind nichts weiter als nächtliche Sinneseindrücke. Tagesreste… Manchmal auch einfach Verdrängtes, das sich im Unterbewusstsein eingenistet hat, um auf einen günstigen Zeitpunkt zu warten, wieder hervorzutreten. Das geschieht immer dann, wenn die bewusste Wahrnehmung sich ausschaltet - was während dem Schlaf der Fall ist.</p><p>Träume, hatte Audra einst in ihrem Biologiebuch nachlesen müssen. Jeder Mensch träumt, meist drei- bis sechsmal pro Nacht in Phasen von fünf bis vierzig Minuten. Beim Träumen treten Augenbewegungen, leichte Muskelspannungen, unregelmäßiges Atmen und sexuelle Erregungen auf; mehr als fünfzig Prozent aller Träume enthalten Auszüge aus dem Vortag.</p><p>Audra war damals in unkontrolliertes Kichern ausgebrochen, genau wie etwa Dreiviertel ihrer damaligen Klasse. Sexuelle Erregung während des Schlafens? Audra hatte sich dies ziemlich lustig vorgestellt, auch wenn sie (und etwa Dreiviertel ihrer Klasse) gar nicht genau gewusst hatte, was es bedeutete, sexuell erregt zu sein. Jetzt wusste sie es natürlich und sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie in den letzten zwei Jahren schon vier unterschiedliche Freunde gehabt hatte und sich bereits bei dem zweiten die Pille hatte verschreiben lassen. So etwas gehörte schließlich zum Erwachsenwerden dazu. </p><p>Nein, lachen würde nun keiner von ihnen mehr beim Lesen dieses Artikels, und für Audra hatte er auch nie wirklich viel bedeutet. Sie hatte sich selten an ihre Träume erinnern können, und wenn sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie ihren Traum immer als einen so genannten Tagesrest erkannt. Sie hatte in der Nacht von fliegenden Elefanten geträumt? Nun, sie war nachmittags im Zirkus gewesen und hatte sich abends im Kino Amy und die Wildgänse angesehen. Absolut verständlich, und Audra hatte immer leicht nachvollziehbare Träume gehabt.</p><p>Warum ihr in jener Nacht also die Erinnerung an die Worte ihres Onkels einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. Sie starrte auf das Blut auf ihrer Handfläche, merkte, wie ein weiterer Tropfen sich dazu entschloss, den warmen Schutz ihrer Nase zu verlassen, und beeilte sich, ein Taschentuch aus der Schublade ihres Nachttischschränkchens zu kramen. Sie faltete es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und presste damit ihre Nasenflügel zusammen, darauf bedacht, den kontinuierlichen Blutfluss zu stoppen. </p><p>Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, nachts in einem dunklen, schwülen Zimmer zu erwachen, mit verkrusteten Augen und einem heißen, stickigen Gefühl in der Nase, welches dem Bluten meist vorausging. Audra hatte </p><p>(Verdrängtes, das sich im Unterbewusstsein eingenistet hat)</p><p>die Hitze noch nie vertragen können. Auch reagierte sie allergisch auf all die Pollen und Gräser, welche zu dieser Zeit des Jahres in der Luft lagen. Besonders an windstillen Tagen, wenn die Nachbarn mal wieder beschlossen, dass das Gras auf ihrem Rasen eindeutig um ein paar Millimeter zu lang war. Gemähtes Gras schaffte es, Audra sofort außer Gefecht zu setzen. </p><p>Audra war über ihr nächtliches Nasenbluten aus diesem Grund nicht wirklich überrascht. Sie war daran gewöhnt. Was ihr viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war der Traum, aus welchem sie hochgeschreckt war, kurz bevor ihre Nase angefangen hatte, zu bluten. Das, gepaart mit der plötzlichen Erinnerung an die Worte ihres Onkels, hatte sie dazu veranlasst, die Lampe auf ihrem Nachttischschränkchen anzuknipsen, und eine seltsame Form der Erleichterung hatte sich danach in ihrem Körper breit gemacht. Das war ihr vorher noch nie passiert.</p><p>Aber das Seltsamste war, dass dieses Gefühl des Unbehagens langsam zu ihr zurückkehrte, trotz des beleuchteten Zimmers und der geschlossenen Tür. Dabei hatte sie den gesamten letzten Tag damit verbracht, alte Zeichentrickfilme zu sehen. Eine ihrer besten Freundinnen hatte sich dazu bekannt, noch niemals in ihrem Leben einen Disneyfilm gesehen zu haben, und Audra hatte es als ihre Pflicht angesehen, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, mit Kuchen und Popcorn und einem anschließenden Spiele-Abend, ungestört, da Audras Eltern sich auf einer zweiwöchigen Tour durch die Niederlande befanden. Ihre Freundin hatte sich gegen zehn Uhr abends verabschiedet und Audra war über die Ruhe recht froh gewesen. Nun wünschte sie sich, ihre Freundin wäre über Nacht geblieben.</p><p>Sie beschloss gerade, das bereits durchgeblutete Taschentuch durch ein neues zu ersetzen, als die Turmglocke der nur zwei Häuserblocks entfernten Kirche mit einer solch gewaltigen Wucht die neue Stunde verkündete, dass Audra erschrocken zusammenfuhr. </p><p>Sofort fing sie sich wieder und blickte schuldbewusst nach links und rechts. Wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte, jemand, der in ihrer Schule verbreiten würde, dass Audra ein Feigling war, dass Audra sich vor einem</p><p>(Unterbewusstsein)</p><p>nächtlichen Glockenschlag fürchtete… Natürlich war das ein banaler Gedanke. Und das war ganz ausgezeichnet. Immerhin hatte Audra einen Ruf zu verlieren.</p><p>Die Turmuhr schlug erneut, immer wieder und wieder in ihrem allgemeingültigen und unumkehrbaren Gleichklang, und Audra zählte ihre Schläge unwillkürlich mit. Neun... Zehn... Elf... Zwölf. Aus. Stille. Die Glocke musste bei Zwölf aufhören zu schlagen, weil sonst-</p><p>Ein weiterer Schlag der großen Turmglocke ließ Audra frösteln. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, doch dieser Moment reichte, um ihr einen bitteren Geschmack in den Mund zu treiben. </p><p>Dreizehn? </p><p>Das war lächerlich, genauso lächerlich wie die Monster, die hinter Schranktüren lauerten. Dreizehn mal? </p><p>(Bei Dreizehn kommen die Geister.)</p><p>Nein, sie hatte sich lediglich verzählt…</p><p>Und falls die Glocke es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, dreizehnmal zu schlagen, dann war dies eben ein technischer Fehler. So etwas kam vor. Wie um sich diese Tatsache selbst zu beweisen, knipste Audra entschlossen ihre Lampe aus und legte sich wieder hin. Ganz unbewusst sorgte sie dafür, dass ihre Füße sicher unter der Bettdecke verstaut waren. </p><p>Und was wenn…?</p><p>Auf einmal befand sich Audra nicht länger in ihrem Zimmer. Sie verließ den Raum über längst verloren geglaubte Pfade ihrer Erinnerung und wandelte auf ihnen zurück in der Zeit bis hin zu den verblassenden Fragmenten eines Trash-Horror-Schinkens, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen hatte. Damals, in der gemütlichen Heile-Welt-Atmosphäre ihres hell erleuchteten Wohnzimmers, hatte sie ihn furchtbar banal und langweilig gefunden. Nun jedoch wirkte er gar nicht mehr so banal und mehr als nur ein bisschen erschreckend.</p><p>Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts war einem jungen Adeligen aus London eine Stellung im Bürgerhaus eines kleinbürgerlichen englischen Provinzkaffes angeboten worden, und jener war sogleich aufs Land gezogen um sich in die schöne Tochter des Bürgermeisters zu verlieben. Natürlich war diese Tochter verflucht, genau wie der ganze Rest des Höllenloches, und der Bürgermeister selbst hatte einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen. Audra hatte damals über die unlogische Story und die lieblos zusammengewürfelten Dialoge hergezogen, und sie war noch immer der Meinung, dass es einer der schlechtesten Filme aller Zeiten war.</p><p>Aber was Audra nun zu schaffen machte, was ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und gleichzeitig eine von ihrer eigenen Reaktion peinlich berührte Röte auf die Wangen trieb, war das verblassende Fragment einer einzelnen Szene dieses Filmes, einer Szene, in welcher der junge Adelige versucht, dem Geheimnis des verfluchten Dorfes auf die Schliche zu kommen. Er folgt dem Bürgermeister, der gleichzeitig den Totengräber des Dorfes spielt, in einem großen Sicherheitsabstand zu einer kleinen, von abgestorbenen Bäumen umringten Kapelle. Er versteckt sich hinter den Bäumen, während der Bürgermeister die Stufen der kleinen Kapelle erklimmt, um die Glocken zu schlagen. Statt der üblichen zwölf Schläge vollbringt die große Glocke jedoch dreizehn, und ehe dem jungen Adeligen ein kräftiger Schauer über den Rücken jagen kann, schiebt sich bereits eine große Wolke vor den Mond und aus der Eingangspforte tritt der Bürgermeister, im Gefolge eine ganze Horde von Dämonen, die schlurfenden Schrittes und nach Blut dürstend genau auf den Adeligen zuhalten. </p><p>Sie riechen es, schoss es Audra plötzlich durch den Kopf, und sie beeilte sich, erneut nach ihrer Nachttischlampe zu tasten. </p><p>(Sie riechen das Blut. Das ist es, was sie anlockt.)</p><p>Sie fand den Schalter, und das Licht sprang an. Audra wollte beruhigt sein, doch das Licht war zu hell, es war viel zu </p><p>(Und wenn sie einmal auf deiner Fährte sind,)</p><p>grell. Und es flackerte irgendwie verdächtig, es flackerte und es surrte und es</p><p>(lassen sie dich nie mehr los.)</p><p>erlosch.</p><p>Audra unterdrückte einen dünnen Aufschrei und zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie konnte sie beinahe in der Dunkelheit erkennen, die bleiche steife Totenhand, die sich, knapp um ihre Beute betrogen, in die Schatten unter ihrem Bett zurückzog, beobachtend, lauernd,</p><p>(hungrig)</p><p>darauf wartend, dass Audra einen neuen Versuch wagte, nach der Lampe zu tasten. </p><p>Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lag Audra reglos in ihrem Bett. Hätte sie sich in diesem Moment sehen können, sie hätte vermutlich gelacht. Als Außenstehender, der das unpersönlich wirkende Opfer eines Horrorfilmes, dessen Ende ihm bereits von einem voreiligen Freund verraten wurde, durch das distanzierende Fenster des Fernseherbildschirmes beobachtet, wie es mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie festgefroren auf ihrem Bett liegt und wünscht, es wäre mit ihren Eltern in die Niederlande gefahren. Es wird beobachtet, dieses Opfer, aus der Perspektive des Killers, der sich im Wandschrank verbirgt, zusammen mit dem späten Zuschauer als Einziger wissend, dass sein Opfer die Sonne des nächsten Tages nicht mehr erleben wird. Ein Blutbad später putzt sich der nächtliche Zuschauer gemütlich seine Zähne, die Gedanken schon wieder um den morgigen Anwaltstermin kreisend, und das böse Monster aus dem Wandschrank trinkt mit seinem unschuldigen Opfer einen Cocktail in der hoteleigenen Bar, während die Produzenten ihre Einnahmen zählen. Und keiner von ihnen verschwendet einen Gedanken an Audra, für welche der Horror des gerade gedrehten Filmes auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise zur Realität geworden ist.</p><p>„Und schließ immer abends die Tür ab”, hatte Audras Mutter ihrer Tochter gepredigt, am Abend bevor sie und ihr Mann ihre Reise angetreten waren. „Und ruf mich jeden Tag an, hörst du? Und falls irgendetwas sein sollte, kannst du deinen Onkel anrufen. Er wohnt nur eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt.”</p><p>Oh ja, Audras Mutter war immer sehr um die Sicherheit ihrer einzigen Tochter besorgt gewesen. Doch auch der Onkel hätte ihr nicht mehr helfen können. Selbst wenn dieser sich zum Zeitpunkt des dreizehnten Glockenschlages in sein Auto gesetzt hätte und mit halsbrecherischem Vollgas losgerauscht wäre, hätte er nichts als die langsam erkaltende Leiche seiner Nichte vorgefunden. </p><p>Doch zum Zeitpunkt des dreizehnten Glockenschlages saß dieser gemütlich mit seiner Frau vor dem Fernseher und sah sich die Wiederholung der Tagesthemen im Spätprogramm an. Fünf Minuten später drehte er mit dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis, sich nach dem Wohlergehen seiner Nichte zu erkundigen, den Lautstärkeregler des Fernsehgerätes zurück und tippte Audras Nummer in sein Schnurlostelefon ein. Nach exakt fünfzigeinhalb Sekunden brach er achselzuckend die Verbindung, zu dem Schluss kommend, dass Audra ausnahmsweise einmal früh zu Bett gegangen war und sich wieder seinem Fernseherprogramm zuwendend, genau in dem Moment, in welchem Audra, verbissen eine aufkommende Panik niederkämpfend, sich nach dem Telefon bückte, welches sie am vorigen Tag auf einer großen Kiste im Flur vor ihrem Zimmer hatte liegen lassen. </p><p>Sie drückte den Annahmeknopf und führte den Hörer an ihr Ohr, in ihrem Inneren auf alles gefasst, auf eine gruselige Stimme beispielsweise, die ihr erklärte, dass sie in gar nicht allzu langer Zeit das Zeitliche segnen würde, oder auf die Stimme eines geistig kranken, maskierten Mannes, der ihr genüsslich verkündete, dass er sie beobachtete, wie sie in ihrem blauen Nachthemd, das ihr gerade einmal bis zu den Kniekehlen reichte, in dem einsamen Flur ihres Hauses stand, zitternd, nicht wissend, dass sich gerade in diesem Augenblick ein Monster von hinten an sie heran schlich - </p><p>Aber der monotone, hohe Ton, der ihr signalisierte, dass die Verbindung abgebrochen und sie wirklich mutterseelenallein in diesem verfluchten Haus war, kam ihr in diesem Augenblick noch viel schrecklicher vor, als all diese Stimmen es hätten sein können.</p><p>Mit zitternden Händen legte sie das Telefon zurück auf die Kiste und zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.</p><p>Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie zu spät an den Hörer gegangen war. Was, wenn es ihre Mutter oder ihr Onkel oder, noch viel schlimmer, eine Freundin aus der Schule gewesen wäre? Audra konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte, und ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass man es gewiss an der anderen Leitung des Telefons hätte hören können.</p><p>Lächerlich, dachte Audra bei sich. Lächerlich und kindisch und vor allem schrecklich peinlich! </p><p>Sie atmete tief ein und aus, bis ihr Herzschlag sich weitestgehend normalisiert hatte und das Zittern ihrer Hände abgeklungen war, und versuchte dann, auf freundlichere Gedanken zu kommen. </p><p>Sie dachte an die Disneyfilme, die sie sich am Abend angesehen hatte. Wie viel Spaß sie dabei empfunden und wie unbeschwert sie gelacht hatte…</p><p>Ja…, dachte Audra bei sich. Aber das war eben und jetzt ist jetzt, und du bist allein, die Situation hat sich von Grund auf geändert, und übrigens stehst du noch immer wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt neben dem Telefon, und außerdem –</p><p>Diesen Augenblick nutzte das Telefon, um erneut zu klingeln. </p><p>Audra sog scharf die Luft ein und taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als hätte sich das Telefon soeben vor ihren Augen in eine giftige Spinne verwandelt. Dabei stieß sie mit etwas Hartem zusammen, das wahrscheinlich ein Schrank war, oder ein Türpfosten, oder der steife Körper eines Toten oder - </p><p>Wie zufällig fiel ihr Blick zur Seite, Richtung Gästezimmertür. Sie stand sperrangelweit offen – Aber hatte Audra sie nicht am Nachmittag nach dem Aufräumen geschlossen? Und waren das gelbe Augen, die sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus anstarrten?</p><p>Sie schüttelte aufgeregt ihren Kopf, zitternd, verzweifelt versuchend, die Angst in ihrem Inneren zu bekämpfen. All die vorigen Anstrengungen, erneut zur Ruhe zu kommen, waren zunichte gemacht.  </p><p>Benommen registrierte sie, dass das Telefon noch immer klingelte. Und es war auch nur das. Ein Telefon. Nur ein klingelndes kleines schwarzes Ding, und am anderen Ende der Leitung wartete vermutlich ihre Mutter oder ihr Onkel oder eine Schulfreundin ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich dranging.</p><p>Dieser Gedanke löste Audra vorübergehend aus ihrer Starre. Mit einer fließenden und, wie sie fand, sehr selbstbewussten Bewegung nahm sie das Telefon, führte es an ihr Ohr und drückte den Annahmeknopf.</p><p>„Hallo?“, sprach sie und lauschte.</p><p>Doch es war nicht ihre Mutter. Es war nicht ihr Onkel. Es war keine Schulfreundin.</p><p>Es war</p><p>(Bei Dreizehn kommen die Geister.)</p><p>niemand am anderen Ende der Leitung. </p><p>Endlose Sekunden lang blieb Audra einfach so stehen, mit dem Hörer an ihrem Ohr. Ein endloses Rauschen und Knacken, sonst nichts. Und wie automatisch wanderte ihr Blick erneut zur Tür des Gästezimmers.</p><p>Die gelben Augen waren verschwunden (natürlich – Das war ja auch bloß eine Einbildung, nur eine Lichtreflexion!), das Gästezimmer war in die harmlosen Schatten der Nacht getaucht. Aber…</p><p>Aber warum hatte sie dann das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden? Man kennt doch dieses Gefühl, dieses Kribbeln, dieses Aufstellen der Nackenhaare, wenn man heimlich angestarrt wird…</p><p>Und hörte sich das Rauschen und Knacken am Telefon nicht auf einmal anders an als zuvor? Hatten sich die Geräusche nicht verändert? Nasse, schmatzende Laute, wie die eines nach Menschenfleisch lechzenden – </p><p>„Audra? Audra, bist du das? Die Leitung ist so schlecht, ich höre dich kaum-“</p><p>Die unerwartete, abrupte Stimme war zu viel für Audra und ihre angespannten Nerven. <br/>Zum zweiten und letzten Mal in dieser Nacht</p><p>(und ihrem ganzen Leben)</p><p>taumelte sie einen Schritt zurück.  </p><p>Doch hinter ihr war kein Flur mehr. Hinter ihr führte eine steile hölzerne Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Mit beiden Händen kämpfte Audra um ihr Gleichgewicht, doch sie fand keinen Halt und stürzte haltlos nach hinten.  </p><p>Ihre Arme und Beine und ihr Rücken trafen dabei jede Stufe. Ihr Kopf schlug am Ende der Treppe hart und mit einem knackenden Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.</p><p>Alle Luft entwich ihren Lungen, Blut schoss erneut aus ihrer Nase und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. </p><p>Schmerz empfand sie dabei jedoch keinen. </p><p>Noch nicht, dachte sie benommen. Der Schmerz kommt erst später, wenn man sich von dem Schock erholt hat…</p><p>Nein, Schmerz empfand sie keinen, doch das war ihr geringstes Problem. Sie konnte nicht atmen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte keinen Ton von sich geben, und die Welt drehte sich um sie und erstrahlte in den abstrusesten Farben und Formen. Und über alledem lag der stickig warme, metallene Geruch des Blutes, das in stetigen Strömen aus ihrer Nase und, wie sie vermutete, auch ihrem Mund floss. </p><p>Und unter all diesen verschiedenen Sinneseindrücken stach doch eines deutlich hervor. </p><p>Die schmatzenden Laute aus dem Telefon.</p><p>Sie waren erneut da. Und lauter.</p><p>Und näher. </p><p>Immer näher. </p><p>Und dann war da noch etwas anderes. </p><p>Das knarrende Geräusch der hölzernen Treppenstufen. </p><p>Audras Augen weiteten sich und mit einem Ruck kehrte die Angst zurück in ihren tauben, benommenen Körper. Sie versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen und die Treppe zu fokussieren, doch alles was sie sehen konnte, war ein verschwommener schwarzer Schatten, der langsam die Treppe herunter und auf sie zukam.</p><p>Doch mehr musste Audra auch nicht sehen. Der Anblick - was auch immer es ist, es lebt und es gehört nicht hierhin und es ist hinter mir her! - erfüllte Audra mit einem letzten, gewaltigen Energieschub. Sie richtete sich auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach der Klinke der Haustür, mit den zitternden Fingern der anderen versuchte sie, den Schlüsselbund zu ergreifen, der an einem Haken an der Wand hing. </p><p>Ihre zittrigen, steifen, ungeschickten Finger schlossen sich um den Schlüssel, und unbeholfen führte sie ihn zum Schlüsselloch der Haustür. </p><p>Währenddessen kamen die Schritte auf der Treppe stetig näher, doch Audra wagte es nicht, einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen. </p><p>Sie rüttelte an der Tür, sie betätigte die Klinke, den Schlüssel hin und her bewegend, durch die gläsernen Scheiben einen Blick auf die ihr verwehrte, rettende Außenwelt erhaschend. Hatte ihre Mutter nicht vor einer Woche noch davon gesprochen, etwas wegen dieser Tür zu unternehmen? Warum ließ sie sich so schwer öffnen? Und warum hatte sie auf ihre Mutter gehört und diese verdammte Tür von innen abgeschlossen? Sie trommelte gegen die Tür und versuchte sie aufzubrechen. Doch ihre Hände waren zu schwach, und das Atmen fiel ihr so schwer, und die Tür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen. Es war vergebens.</p><p>Die Schritte auf der Treppe verklangen und Audra hatte erneut das starke Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Mit letzter Kraft und gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen drehte sie sich um.</p><p>Und sie</p><p>(Können Blicke töten?)</p><p>schrie.</p><p>Der Schrei ging in ein Keuchen über, und das Keuchen in ein gurgelndes Geräusch. </p><p>So starb Audra.</p><p>Und so fand ihr Onkel sie kurze Zeit später, alarmiert durch den Anruf ihrer Mutter, sie hätte am Telefon Schreie gehört.</p><p>Zusammengesunken vor der Haustür. Voller Blut und blauer Flecken. Einige Knochen waren gebrochen, die Schädeldecke angeknackst. Sie war die Treppe heruntergefallen und hatte versucht, nach draußen zu gelangen, um nach Hilfe zu suchen. </p><p>Gestorben war sie an inneren Blutungen.</p><p>Doch warum war der Ausdruck in ihrem toten Blick so voller Entsetzen, und der Mund geöffnet zu einem stummen Schrei?</p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>ENDE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>